


low red light

by shinkai0ren



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Deepthroating, Dirty Dancing, Enthusiastic Consent, Face-Fucking, Feelings Realization, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Resolved Sexual Tension, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Trans Gavin Reed, Trans Porn by Trans People, Undercover Missions, power dynamics if you squint
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 08:45:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinkai0ren/pseuds/shinkai0ren
Summary: 工作原因，他们被派往一个远离底特律的地区卧底，这里没有人认识他们。而在他们终于挑明心意之前，他们有很多事情可以做。





	low red light

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [low red light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16314215) by [MagpieQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieQueen/pseuds/MagpieQueen). 



> 授权见LOFTER

Gavin肯定他现在就在地狱。绝对。不然没法解释他现在的处境。

俱乐部里的贝斯声震耳欲聋，他感觉他的内脏被震成了一坨浆糊，巨大的低音轰得他脑子嗡嗡作响，他除了看着眼前的Nines外脑子一片空白——Nines和他靠得很近，黑色的衣服和皮靴包裹着他的身体，看上去禁欲又性感；头发比平时稍长了些，发梢微微卷起；他站在Gavin大张的腿间，左手扣着他的大腿，俯身贴着他，很近，非常近，脸几乎挨着他的脖子，让Gavin全身下意识期待地绷紧；还有——

Nines的声音就响在他耳边。

“感觉你在这更高兴。”他的嘴唇擦过Gavin的耳廓，保持着前倾的姿势贴着他，右手伸向Gavin背靠的吧台，流畅自然地接过酒保递来的一杯深蓝色饮料。

Nines接过饮料，退到一旁，顺势揉捏Gavin的大腿——滚烫的拇指紧贴他的腹股沟，Gavin毫不怀疑他只要稍微挪动一点点臀部，就可以享受到这股热量的抚慰。诱惑几乎难以抵抗，Gavin强迫自己冷静下来，屏住呼吸，紧咬呼之欲出的颤抖和呻吟，感到身体在岌岌可危的理智下发着颤。

仿生人正在扮演他情人的角色，其专业程度让Gavin忍不住起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。他沉迷在这场逢场作戏里，身体在Nines的掌控下配合得默契非常，像精调的乐器反馈给奏者的和弦。

Gavin的目光贪婪地舔舐着Nines在他腿上放肆的手。俱乐部暧昧的红光昏暗迷离，但他知道Nines依然可以清晰地看到他的一举一动。

Nines的手依然放在他的大腿上，不紧不慢的揉捏让Gavin难耐地喘着气。他无比希望Nines的手再往上那么一点点。

他炽热的目光大概太过露骨，而他的期待在任务中是否必要显然还有待讨论，因为Nines顺着盖文的目光看去，只是继续抚摸他的大腿作为回应。手掌按在他牛仔裤的织物上，拇指一下一下地在他腿上画圈，俯身靠近他，无声地挑逗着。也就是说。

Nines知道。

Gavin也知道。

但他们什么都没做。

Gavin觉得莫名恼火，无处发泄的冲动让他心烦意乱。要么Nines开口泼他一头冷水让他冷静下来专注到任务上，要么张嘴叼住他的嘴唇，填满他欲望的沟壑。

这是他们潜伏任务的第五天。他们在一个离底特律很远的地方，因为Nines在卧底工作方面能力出色，而且他坚持只和Gavin一起行动。

这周的大部分时间里他们都在酒吧和俱乐部里穿梭，在镇子上最脏乱的地方到处走动，在嘈杂的人群中搜寻，尽量接近他们的调查对象。

而现在的情况是，他手里拿着半杯苏格兰威士忌，迫切的希望有什么人用力揉搓他胀痛的下体，让他爽到双腿发软。

他在哪来着？

地狱，没错。

Gavin抬眼看着Nines。这个仿生人既是冷酷的杀人机器又是完美的希腊神祇。这一周的卧底任务里，Nines的目光一直驻留在他的身上，像一个真正的情人，让Gavin无可自拔地溺毙在这片灰蓝色的深情里。

Nines抿了一口手里的蓝血鸡尾酒，喉结随着吞咽上下滚动，液体在他的唇蒙上一层亮晶晶的水光，看的Gavin双膝发软。

他感觉自己更硬了，绝望地发现他想从Nines身上索取更多。他向来不习惯别人对他过多的关注，现在却迫切地想要Nines看着他。

“谁说我没有？”Gavin慢吞吞地回答，舔了舔嘴唇，挑衅地看着他。他没有装模作样地凑到Nines耳边，一部分是因为他知道Nines听得见，更多的是因为他完全相信自己绝不可能做到心如止水。

Gavin转移了目光，把注意力放在手里的饮料上，把剩下的液体一饮而尽。他得依赖血管里的酒精，不然没办法熬过又一个煎熬的夜晚。

酒精让他的意识变得模糊起来，Gavin品尝着辛辣的液体，感受到那股烧灼感沿着喉咙向下，从体内把他点燃，他忍不住喟叹出声。Nines依然挤在他腿间，Gavin把大腿往两边靠了靠，阴茎又不受控制的跳了一下。

他抬头看着Nines，Nines黑色的瞳孔把他原本的灰色全部吞噬，眼睛热切地注视着Gavin的反应。Gavin看到他的喉结动了动，舔去了嘴唇上残留的液体。

在路人眼里他们只不过是又一对在燥热的夜晚互相调情的情侣。对Gavin来说，这只是他的工作。

只是工作，他在心里对自己重复。这只不过是一个卧底任务，他们两个假装非常迷恋对方。

仅此而已。嗯。

这根本就是扯淡，至少对Gavin来说是，当Nines站在他身旁，他根本无力抵抗这个罪恶的化身。Nines身上那几个月前从他浴室里拿走的古龙水的气味让他头晕目眩；仿生人身上有他的味道，还有别的什么明显又清爽的独特气味，让Gavin喉咙发紧。他努力克制自己想要凑上去在安卓的脖子上舔咬、尝尝是什么味道的冲动。

老天，Gavin想要他。

他很久之前就这么想了。他们刚开始搭档的时候，Nines看着他时冰冷轻蔑的眼神总让Gavin忍不住幻想，意淫和这个禁欲冷漠的安卓来一场混乱暴力的性爱，这绝对是他在自慰的性幻想里首选的下流场景。但是。

事实上他什么出格的事都没干，老老实实和Nines一起工作。在他们进一步熟悉后，Gavin彻底无可自拔地陷入名为Nines的渴望。现在，几个月后，他对Nines的渴望已经到了一个无法忍耐的临界点，他的皮肤疯狂叫嚣Nines的触碰，Gavin有一点想知道Nines是不是也和他一样，想知道他们是否互相吸引。

当然，他想，大概。

他有时候会斜着眼偷看Nines，他觉得Nines也一样渴望着他，虽然大多数时候从他那张扑克脸上什么都看不出来——拜模控生命所赐。

Gavin放下空酒杯。他现在两手空空，如果他想，他完全可以借工作的名义把他拉近，和他的搭档紧紧相贴。

但Gavin选择起身离开。他不想因为越界破坏他们之间仅有的一点工作上的联系。

他在吧台的旋转高脚凳上转了个圈，起身离开他的万恶之源（Nines的手指在他起身的时候还顺着他的动作一路抚过他的腿，害他擦伤了膝盖，混蛋），他起身太急，感到一阵头晕目眩。

Gavin有点紧张，害怕有什么人看到他现在狼狈的样子：他正被欲望一点点吞噬，大腿发着抖，几乎无法动弹；性器迫切的需要一点摩擦来安慰。他感到涌动的热气在他的勃起上抽搐，可怜兮兮地祈求着抚摸。

Nines盯着他，目光灼热，他发现了。操，他知道了。

他们在任务中无数次面对这种窘境：他们在公共场合放肆地调情，肢体整晚亲密地接触，然后他们混在俱乐部的人群里各自跳舞，最后两个人跳在一起，试探着，一次比一次更近。

也许是因为这里远离底特律，远离那些熟悉的人，诱使他们如此肆无忌惮。但是，他们还得绷紧神经强打精神完成每晚的任务，长时间的消磨让他们疲惫不堪。

Gavin再也受不了了，去你妈的任务。

他决定抬腿开溜——一脸淡定、假装自己完全没有快要被欲望逼疯——穿过酒吧旁边的拱门，有一条走廊直通喧闹的舞池。舞池DJ显然对怀旧混合电子音乐有特殊偏好，低沉又富暗示性的音乐混在一起，煽动着全场的每一个人的神经，人群随着音乐狂欢，肢体彼此碰撞。

舞池红灯闪烁，像进入了另一个世界，这正合他意。

Gavin挤进人群，任由人潮把他带走。

他急需释放自己过多的精力，狠狠干一架——或者打一炮，无所谓，都行。他在人潮中随着音乐扭动，身体时不时和周围的陌生人接触摩擦。

他不在乎让自己在今晚放纵一次，随便哪个人都行，来靠近他，在他的欲望上蹭动，让那双陌生人的手好好抚慰他，让他的身体在那双手中绷紧、唤起、颤抖，让他在哀求中射出来。

他要找个人帮他发泄，他不想今晚又在浴室里一边想着Nines一边压抑着尖叫自慰。

一双手从他背后抓住了他的臀部，Gavin嘶了一口气，急切地扭动想要更多。欲望驱使他向后靠在那个陌生人宽阔的胸膛上，默许身后的人伸出一条腿挤过他的臀缝，夹在他的大腿间。

他们随着音乐摇摆，Gavin终于得到了暂时的解脱，他嘴里溢出的断续呻吟被巨大的音乐掩盖。

陌生人的手按着他，拇指扣在他的皮带上，隔着衣料揉搓着，Gavin在他身上难耐地挺动，沉溺在快乐中放肆地呻吟。快感如此强烈，Gavin忍不住随着音乐的节拍扭动，他握住陌生人的左手，右手随着节奏蜿蜒向上，直到摸到身后人的脸，抓着他的头发想把他拉下来接吻。

他看到一双灰色的眼睛盯着他。Nines从身后拥着他，嘴唇微张，情热熏着他的脸。

Gavin干咽了一口，手还抓着Nines的头发。这次他无论如何都不可能拒绝这个诱惑了，尤其是现在Nines还抱着他，滚烫的性器紧紧烙在他的屁股上。

Gavin继续用他的屁股挑逗着，满意地听到Nines喘了一声，抬头送上自己的嘴唇，急切地吮吸着，把所有顾虑都抛到脑后。

至少他们伪装得还不错，如果这真的还有说服力的话。

Nines拼命地回吻他，柔软的双唇激动地轻颤，贪婪地舔咬、啃噬他的嘴唇，断断续续地喘着气。当Gavin恶意地揉弄他的下体时，他的呼吸会猛地一窒。

Gavin在激烈的热吻下化成一滩水，但他好歹还记得作为一个人类他还需要呼吸，当他不得不因为缺氧暂时分开——显然十分令人扫兴——Nines不满地低吼一声，把他拉回来继续，好像Gavin也是个不用呼吸的仿生人。

“你他妈停一停，”Gavin不得不把他强行推开，他呼吸紊乱，心跳加速。“再久一点我就要死了。”

Nines运转过热，他喘着粗气，嘴唇依然若有若无地和Gavin相碰，一脸不情愿，但是没再继续吻他。他凑到Gavin耳边问：

“这样好么？”

这绝对是他听Nines说的最扫兴的话，他很想敲开他的脑壳看看模控生命到底都给他装了什么东西。明明是各种最先进技术的集合体，他有时还真是迟钝的可爱。

Gavin无奈的皱着眉，停止扭动。

“老天，操，Nines，”他贴着Nines的嘴，每一次开口都都蹭着他的唇，“你为什么觉得不是？”

Nines稍稍后退，没有额角的LED，Gavin很难猜想他到底在想什么。

“你不知道那是我。”

舞池的音乐震耳欲聋，Gavin勉强捕捉到了他的声音。

他想要Nines，欲望还在蒸腾，忧虑却从背后攫获了他。他只想要Nines，想要和他开始一段搭档以外的关系，他厌恶自己总是在每一段关系开始之前失手毁了它。

(他怎么开始考虑他们的关系了？真是操蛋）

他无暇顾及身体的燥热和周围跳舞的人群，在人海中费力地挣脱Nines的怀抱，转身看着他，手按在他的胸上。

“Nines—”

他思索着怎么开口，没注意周围晃动的人群，让某个跳舞的家伙撞了他一下。Gavin咒骂了一句，推着Nines离开人潮，把他的背按在角落的墙上。

空间顿时开阔了不少，也变得私密起来，周围只有零星几个从舞池退下暂作休息的人。

“Nines，”他接着开口，双手从Nines的胸部抚过他的脖子，最后环着他的脸，一条腿滑进仿生人的腿间，一点点缩近他们之间的距离，直到胸口对着胸口，心脏贴着心脏。“看着我，拜托。你觉得我溜出来是因为你是全俱乐部里我最不想勾搭的人么？”

Nines的手托在他的臀部，安定又温暖。Gavin却因此打了个寒战，他想要他，他绞尽脑汁，不知如何开口，不知道怎样才能让他明白他到底有多需要他。

“宝贝，”他哑声问道，“在酒吧的时候你的分析数据怎么说的？告诉我，我知道你扫描我了。”

轮到Nines一怔，他身体僵硬，似乎随时可能在下一秒宕机。

“你的瞳孔放大了，像这个星期每晚和我在一起时一样。”

跟他待在一起的前几个月也一样。Gavin感恩他没把这个也说出来。

Gavin点头，飞快地在他嘴上啄了一下，迅速把发热的脸靠在Nines身上，“嗯，还有呢？”

“你的性需求被唤起。”Nines在他嘴边开口，发音和咬字因为Gavin的轻吻变了调。“因为我。”

Gavin又点点头，“现在呢？”

“你意识到是因为我的时候，你的—啊…你的激素水平再次飙升。”Gavin再次随着音乐在Nines身上蹭动，让Nines闷哼出声。

Gavin凑上前，从Nines的嘴角一路吻到耳际。去他妈的尊严，他想。这里除了他们没有别人，这个州没有人认识他们，去他的。这里除了Nines没有人能看到他。

“我想要你，宝贝，Nines，求你，我很想要你，你快把我逼疯——”

Nines急切地捧着他的脸吻他，像在舞池里那样，细小的喘息从他们嘴边溢出，过了很久才分开。

“像这样，宝贝，”Gavin重重地呼气，“看你让我变得多热，”他小声嘟哝，抓着Nines的左手引导到他腿间，按在自己湿透了的裤子上。Nines的手指终于碰到了他，太舒服了，他忍不住呜咽出声，几乎马上射出来。

“全都是因为你，Nines。”

“Gavin，”Nines再次低头封住他的唇，在亲吻间低喘，祈祷般一遍遍重复他的名字，“Gavin，Gav…”

Gavin吞下他的话，主动吮吸他嘴唇，张嘴让Nines的舌头在他口内肆意掠夺。

他梦寐以求的一切终于发生，就像他期待的那样。仿生人的快速学习能力简直就是作弊，Nines迅速知道触碰哪里可以让Gavin兴奋起来，并不断来回刺激他。他的手再次移到Gavin的屁股上，让他在自己的大腿上小幅度磨蹭彼此的性器，手指用力掐着他的屁股，第二天肯定要留下明显的淤青。Gavin挂在他腿上颤动，几乎站立不稳。

Nines滚烫的轮廓抵在Gavin身上，他完全可以感受到这个巨物有多么坚硬，Gavin不由得口干舌燥，扭动着靠得更近。

他把手搭在Nines的肩上往下按，仿生人会意地放低身体托着他，让他两腿张开架在自己的腰上。Gavin缠上Nines的腰，紧紧抓着他肩膀上紧绷的肌肉，穴口隔着牛仔裤在Nines勃起的性器上摩擦。

腹股沟上酥麻的快感让他脑子一片空白，他兴奋地喘着气挺动，仿佛真的在被操一样。他想象他和Nines之间没有那层该死的布料，Nines把他狠狠操开，阴茎填满他的肉穴，而他泥泞不堪，兴奋地流着水。

Nines低吼，掐着他的屁股毫不费力地把他举起来。Gavin的腿在空中胡乱的摆动，手无措地紧紧抓住他的肩膀。他被锁在Nines的阴茎上反复顶撞，即使没有直接刺激也让他舒服得啜泣出声。

Gavin颤抖着，他没法集中精神和Nines亲吻，鼻子急促的呼着气。他明显感到随着Nines的顶撞下体越发湿润，小腿无意识的抽搐着，快感让他的背部肌肉绷成一个漂亮的弓形。

大厅里换了一首曲子，重低音让Gavin的身体跟着搏动，心脏跳的飞快。

Gavin向后靠看着Nines，惊讶于仿生人现在的样子：Nines从没像现在这样狼狈，柔软的头发散乱在他的额头，一丝红晕还没从他脸上褪去，从脸颊一直延伸到他的耳朵；嘴唇因为刚才的激吻红肿又湿润，瞳孔放大，平日冷漠的灰瞳涣散着情欲。

再不快点进入正题他就要死了。Gavin再次上前像小动物一样啄吻Nines的脖子，一边轻咬他的耳垂一边小声哀求。

“宝贝，哦天，宝贝，看看你，”Gavin含糊不清地嘟哝着，急切地亲吻Nines身上任何裸露的地方，“我想要你，带我回旅馆，宝贝，我们找个合适的地方，求你。”

Nines把他按到自己身上，手上还是不老实的在他身上游走，Gavin只能咽下从喉咙里逸出的哀鸣。Nines灼热的人工气息喷在他的脸上，Gavin知道这只不过是他机体过热的信号，但这太过真实，就像真的被挑起欲望的人的一样，Gavin还是忍不住为此窃喜。

“我不能…我等不了。”Nines舔过他的耳廓，喘息声悉数钻进他的耳朵。“我忍不到我们回到旅馆。”

Gavin欲哭无泪：他需要一个地方让他好好地被拆开，而不是像个头脑发热的高中生一样随处发情。

“我们就在这做，”Nines继续在他耳边低语，声音仿佛带着某种魔力蛊惑着他。他在Gavin的下巴留下一串湿湿的吻痕，“我可以…我会找个地方，Gav，答应我。”

显然他就是那个高中生，他晕乎乎地点头答应。

管他妈什么后果。

Nines的手搂着他的背，小心地把他放到地上，按着Gavin让他亲了两下，才满意地放手。

他牵着Gavin的手快速穿过舞池的人群，走到中间的拱门，转身往左走，Gavin紧跟在他身后，向男洗手间走去。

Nines打开门走进去，随即马上停了下来。里面有一大群人，有的在等待有的在聊天。Nines一言不发地转身，手搭在Gavin的肩上示意他往回走。

“操。”Nines低声咒骂，抬头半眯着眼分析他们的位置。

“我们能去哪？宝贝，我们离开这，去坐出租车。”

Nines扬起嘴角，再次确认后大步走向一扇不起眼的门。门的边缘和墙上黑色的涂料融为一体，Gavin之前没有注意到。

“你在干什么？”

“这是一个维修间，空间够大。”

Nines试着拧了拧把手，门纹丝不动。他皱着眉又试了一次，Gavin清晰的听到金属扭曲断裂的声音。哦操，Gavin在心里默默祈祷，希望这不是被弄坏了的意思。

房间里异常的热，在进去之前，Gavin怀疑地看着Nines，没来得及说话就被Nines推了进去，“老天，这里面太热——”

Nines砰地一声关上门，下一秒Gavin就被他大力按在门上又一次缠绵地亲吻。Gavin只能脚尖着地瘫在Nines身上，因为这个过于激烈的吻不停颤抖。

房间里一片漆黑，一束红光透过门缝钻进来，像蛇的信子。

“我快要死了，Gav，”他们无意识地磨蹭彼此的性器试图得到纾解，Nines眼前一片猩红，错误报告的红框几乎遮挡了他的视线，他忘情地呢喃，“给我，好孩子，帮帮我。”

Gavin胡乱地点着头，大口喘着气，像刚跑完了马拉松。

“我会，我会的，宝贝，让我来——”他靠着门跪下，张嘴覆盖Nines裤子上的勃起。

Nines发出一声叹息，Gavin觉得他们都已经等了太久。一想到他们即将在这里，在这个可能被任何人发现的地方不知羞耻的交合，血液里肾上腺素不可抑制地激增，让他几乎兴奋得昏了头。

他用颤抖的手解开Nines的皮带，金属叮当作响，在Gvain耳里就像中了乐透的彩铃。

仿生人完美的性器沉甸甸地弹在他手上，他握着这滚烫的凶器，咽了一口唾液。Nines的阴茎甚至还带着一圈厚厚的包皮，透明的前液滴落，在昏暗的光线下闪着水光。

“噢宝贝，”Gavin难耐地舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，直直的盯着Nines，在他的注视下把他吞了进去。Nines忍不住小幅度挺动，手指抓紧了离他最近的东西。

Gavin把阴茎吞得更深，耸动着脑袋一点点慢慢吃进去，舔净柱身上黏腻的液体，再一口气含进去，玩味地用嘴唇包着Nines的包皮往下，再啵的一声弹回来。

“别闹，Gav，”Nines的声音几乎被门外的音乐覆盖，他一只手撑着门，另一只手抓住Gavin头发，把自己的阴茎挺进Gavin嘴里，小心地抽送避免呛到他的喉咙。Gavin软成一团，鼻子在他的根部深深吸气，灵活的软舌讨好地舔弄，伸手抚摸Nines的囊袋轻轻揉动。

“好的，先生。”

Gavin说完忍不住红了脸，他听到Nines轻笑，“好孩子，继续。”

Gavin兴奋地呻吟了一声，更加卖力地用舌头来回服侍滚烫的柱身，炙热的口腔包裹他滑腻的龟头，舌尖来回刮搔铃口，在龟头皮肤周围吮吸，嘴巴来回撸动拨开多余的包皮，直到它整个露出来。他再次把头部含进去，感受这份热量，湿滑的舌头不停地拨弄下面的小沟，舌尖不知疲惫地一遍遍在周围打转。

老天，他愿意一直这样舔下去。

Nines在Gavin停顿的间隙吐出一口热气，手暂时从他的头发上移开撑在门上。快感过于强烈，他不得不分出一点理智把弹出的无用进程全部关闭，让他能够专心看着跪在他脚下的Gavin，看着他伸出软舌猫似的舔他黏腻的柱身，格外照顾茎身上狰狞的青筋。

Nines松开了抓紧他头发的手，轻轻抚摸Gavin的脸，指尖地从前额抚至鼻翼，在鼻梁的伤疤上停留，安慰般抚摸了一会，最后把手掌贴在他的双颊，爱怜地捧着他的脸。

Gavin凝视着他，心脏在胸腔里剧烈地跳动，嘴上沾满了唾液和Nines的前液的混合物。他把龟头抵在自己的下唇，用舌头快速撩拨。

他真的很诱人。Nines在模糊的意识间想到。哪怕只是让他雌伏在他身下多一刻，Nines想，无论Gavin提出什么他都愿意答应。欲望漫过Nines的胸口，他感到自己的的脉搏调节器无意识地和Gavin的心跳同步，Nines轻轻叹出一口气，心满意足。

他呼吸着。

Nines终于从繁冗的数据中回过神，左手扶着自己湿滑的茎体在Gavin红肿的双唇移动，着迷地看着前端分泌的乳白色粘液在Gavin脸上抹下淫靡的痕迹。

Gavin轻轻抽搐着，双眼涣散，黑色覆盖了他好看的绿瞳，听话地跪在Nines腿间，在Nines把阴茎重新喂进他的嘴中时发出一声甜美的喘息，让Nines用精准的力道操着他的嘴，唇舌努力迎合他的动作卖力地吞吐。

“好孩子，”Nines称赞道，注意到了称赞时Gavin身体的反应，“你做的很好。”

Gavin的口腔又湿又热，时不时因为堵在嘴里的呻吟微微震动，Nines的阴茎太大，他得放松下颚才能整个吃进去，他贪婪地吞吃整个肉柱，努力跟着Nines的挺动吞吐，直到Nines操进他的喉咙深处。

Gavin的身体不由得绷紧，太深了，Nines的阴茎呛到了他，咽喉下意识收缩，他眼泪汪汪，情动地享受Nines给他一切，努力克服生理反应任由Nines在他嘴里肆意挺动。

Nines看着他，停住动作，把控制权交给Gavin，示意他如果觉得难受他可以退出来。而Gavin没有理会，他继续含着硬挺的阴茎尝试着吞咽了几次，在适应之后，一口气给Nines来了个深喉，喉口紧紧挤压硕大的顶端，鼻尖贴着Nines的盆骨。

Nines想他到死都不会忘记这一幕。

Gavin看起来就像在天堂，喉部的每一个挤压让他双眼微微上翻，生理性的泪水从眼眶溢出，身体因为缺氧抽搐。他还不知饕足地收缩喉咙里的肌肉，湿热的粘膜来回摩擦肉柱，他不时短暂的吐出来换气，得到足够的氧气后马上又吃进去舔弄。

Nines掌握节凑，凶狠地操着他的嘴，手上却温柔地抚摸他的脸，拂去他的泪水，低声夸奖他，看着Gavin在他的赞美中热烈地发情。

Gavin在他身下止不住的抖，他的手移到自己的裤子上，颤抖地解开腰带拉下裤链，迫不及待地抓住自己流水的阴茎。他不可抑制地加快手上的动作，Nines的阴茎还压在他舌头上，缺氧让他浑身刺痛，他用三根手指撑着自己快速撸动，感觉自己即将高潮。

他把另一只手搭在Nines穿戴整齐的大腿上。

Nines的速度加快了，这正是Gavin想要的，一次，再来一次——

而Nines突然停下，臀部绷紧，从Gavin嘴里抽出自己的性器，弯腰伸手卡进他的腋下向上提，阻止他继续抚慰自己。

“操，妈的，Nines，噢，上帝，Nines——”

Gavin忍不住开始啜泣，两腿无力地在空中踢蹬，喘得快要呛到自己了。他满脸泛着情欲的红，泪眼迷蒙，津液从嘴唇滴到下巴上。他这样真是好看极了，Nines想。

“让我来，”Nines低语，呼吸不稳，把他放回地面。“交给我好么，Gavin？”

Gavin深深吸了一口气，眼里的迟疑一闪而过，随后马上急切地点头。

他的声音沙哑又干涩，“好”，他一边呻吟，一边笨拙地反复尝试把裤子拉的低一点，但是却失败了。

真可爱。

Nines跪下来，他的裤子还没有完全解开，但是他决定先解决Gavin的需求。他的手安抚着Gavin，轻轻嘘他试图让他平静下来。

他把Gavin的一只鞋子脱下来放到一边，拉下他一边的裤子让他的右腿伸出来，双手抚摸他光裸的皮肤，手指穿过他耻处的毛发轻轻拍打。

Gavin的腿张得更开，像在酒吧时那样，但是这次他得到了他想要的。

Nines亲吻他的臀部，啃咬会阴周围敏感的皮肤，再用细碎的吻覆盖。他在Gavin肌肉饱满的部位流连，压低身体以配合Gavin的反应：Gavin的大腿发着颤，在Nines吻过他性器附近的肌肤时心跳加速；他把手指深深插进Nines的发间，试图引导他。他现在焦急又渴望，耐心燃烧殆尽，被Nines逼到高潮的边缘。

“求你，Nines—”

Nines愉快地满足了他，让Gavin引导到他期待的地方，双手一起撸动他的阴茎，让他看着自己的性器如何在Nines的手中涨红、挺立，让他看着Nines伸舌刮搔前端的沟缝，刺激它的头部，吮吸它，然后把他的阴茎全部吞入，双颊凹陷，温柔又残忍地榨干至他的极限。

Gavin发出了一声哭泣一样的哀鸣，声音沙哑又刺耳。他伸出一只手堵住无法抑制的尖叫，身子一抖一抖，感到自己上面和下面都在流着水。

他知道自己很快就要射了。Gavin可以感受到快感酝酿的酥麻和灼热烧着他，无法控制，无法抵挡。

他的身体渴望更多，下体硬的发疼，Nines无情地吸吮他的肉茎，过电的快感汹涌而至，成了一种漫长的折磨。Nines不停地吞咽他，不停地一遍一遍残忍挤压他敏感的柱体，他几乎软了腰，而仿生人气都不喘一下。

啊，Gavin神志不清地想，他当然不用。

在迷糊意识到这一点后他彻底崩溃，Gavin止不住地呻吟，高亢的喘息不断从他嘴里溢出，他弓着腰，像落叶那样止不住地发抖。Nines压着他，收紧了口腔，起伏的速度也加快，Gavin确信他会就这样昏死过去。

脑中一片空白，Gavin迎来了高潮，他紧紧捂着自己的嘴，抓紧了Nines的头发。

“哈啊——哈啊——Nines，哦，上帝，宝贝，Nines——”

Nines松口，温柔地轻哼表示他的赞许，鼻子轻蹭Gavin的肚脐，急促的呼吸轻柔地扫着Gavin的皮肤。

“感觉好吗？”

Gavin连点了五次头。

“还要更多么？”

Gavin看着他，又点了点头。他伸手握住Nines的左手，摩挲他瘦削的骨节和细腻的皮肤——它不像Gavin的手那样伤痕累累——他反手握住他，假装若无其事地和Nines十指相扣，内心却紧张得心跳如鼓。

他的另一只手笨拙地在Nines发间移动，轻轻抚摸他的头发，试图把他凌乱的发丝梳理整齐，眼里流露出自己都未曾察觉的温柔。

Gavin逐渐平静下来，汹涌的情潮过后他的思绪反而更加清明。他依然想要Nines，他已经得到了他，他不会再轻易放手。他们远离人群，远离底特律，在这个纷乱的俱乐部，他们拥有彼此。

Nines握紧了对方的手，把额头抵在Gavin的手背上，这种陌生的亲密让他感到意外而欣喜。他的调节器因此满足地鼓动，门外人声鼎沸，但这无关紧要。

这一刻无比美好，Gavin心想，还可以更好。

“是的，更多。”Gavin已经在心里做了决定。他牵着 Nines的手，引导他抚过自己分开的大腿，来到湿淋淋的腿间。

Nines的前额蹭着Gavin的大腿，哑声咒骂了一句。他迅速夺回主权，两根手指探入湿润的雌穴，挤压紧致的穴肉，激得内壁更加湿滑。

“妈的，这太棒——”Gavin的腰肢向上弓起，兴奋地喘气，他闭上眼，完全放松，身体向Nines热情地敞开，享受Nines在他体内尽情搅弄的手指。

在Nines的视野，他可以看到Gavin的小穴如何热情地吮吸自己的手指，听到在自己挤入更深的部位时Gavin变调的哼吟。

他感到喉咙发紧，内心躁动。他现在还没有释放，紧绷的下腹叫嚣急需欲望的满足。

他含糊地呼唤Gavin的名字，细密的吻遍布他大腿上的嫩肉，感到Gavin的身体随之抽搐，胸腔里震出剧烈的喘息。

“Nines。”Gavin挣扎着回应他，声音嘶哑而坚定。

Gavin的手从他的肩膀移到肩膀，轻轻扯了扯他的衬衫，示意他站起来。Nines的手指还埋在他体内，他不得不垫脚弥补他们之间的身高。

他比Gavin高一点，人造的瞳仁紧紧凝视他，眼底剩下一片浓烈而渴望的黑。

站立的姿势让Nines的手指探索得更远，他毫不费力地按向穴肉内的一点，Gavin刺激的几乎跳起来，臀部起伏追逐着想要更多的快感，像在用Nines的手指自慰。

“更多。”Gavin的声音极低，透露着浓浓的情欲，他急切地亲吻Nines的嘴唇，伸舌品尝自己麝腥的气味，当Nines的手指开始在他穴内搅动出啧啧水声，他难耐地发出一声气音。

“求你，宝贝，占有我。”比起询问这更像是一个请求，他的声音低哑干涩，手指轻扯Nines的裤子，无声地祈求。

Nines摇头，尽管他颤抖的身体告诉Gavin他其实有多想要他。Nines的手指退出Gavin身体，额头靠在他的肩膀轻轻喘息。Gavin真想拆了他。

“没有润滑剂，我不想伤到你。”他闷声回答。Gavin哑然失笑，一股暖流让他心里柔软又温暖。

“宝贝，”他的胸口因为突然的幸福而愉悦地跳动，“你看看我……我现在可一点都用不上什么KY。”

Nines随即吻上他的肩膀作为回应，一路吻过覆盖他皮肤的衣料，直到覆盖他裸露的脖子，舔吻上面的纹理，热气撩拨他的脖子。

“你想要我怎么操你？”声音喷在他的皮肤上，凑近他的耳朵，接连不断的吻印在任何能触及的地方。

Gavin重重地咽了一口唾液，“你可以把我按在墙上干我吗，宝贝？”

Nines恋恋不舍地离开他的脖子，“如你所愿。”

Gavin抬起一条腿勾住他，交合处紧密相贴，小腿紧紧缠住他的背，诱使Nines进一步压在他的身体上。

“那你还在等什么？”Gavin忍不住又咽了一口唾沫，放松身体准备让Nines把他抱起来。

Nines不会让他失望。他扶住Gavin的大腿把他轻松举起，好像他一点都不沉。他小心地让Gavin背靠着墙，稳稳地把他抵在墙上。

他毫不费力地抱着他，好像本该这样理所当然，直到永远。Gavin如此希望、期待、欲求。

“就是这样，”他想知道声音是否因此变了调，“就是这样，Nines。”

Nines颔首，浸满情欲的眼睛催促着他，Gavin意识到Nines在等待他的同意，他放松地任由自己融化在Nines的臂弯。

“你完美无缺，宝贝。”Gavin吻他，尾音消失在他们紧贴的唇角，他一只手离开Nines的背，他知道Nines会保护他。他伸出那只手向下摸索，捉住Nines的阴茎，暗示地放在自己的入口摩擦。他已经完全湿透，在引导Nines的龟头塞进自己时分泌的液体争先恐后地涌出。他满足地喟叹，“来吧，终结者，带我去兜风。”

Nines低声轻笑，他会这么做的。

滚烫的阴茎不紧不慢地抵在Gavin会阴，缓慢的在穴口移动。Gavin随时可能因为他松手而摔落，而Nines不会让这发生。

“妈的，Nines，求你——”

Nines抓紧他的臀肉，狠狠插入他。

Gavin大口呼吸，肩膀因为他的搭档不可抵挡的冲击不停颤抖。他不得不再次用手紧紧捂住嘴，在止不住的哭叫出声之前把它堵在口中。

他感到Nines在他体内惊人的粗大和坚硬，肉刃轻松贯穿他的穴肉，把他彻彻底底操开，每次都用精准的力道碾压他的内壁，淫乱的水声不断，逼他从手指缝漏出一点无法抑制的呻吟。

这简直欲仙欲死。

Gavin紧紧搂住他，像抓紧水中的一块浮木。Nines在他上方低吼，用力撞击他的臀部，在他紧致的甬道快速抽插。

“你——哈啊……太大——”Gavin根本说不出一句完整的话，他咬住下唇。“……喔——上帝——”他的手陷入Nines的后背，手指揪紧他的衬衣，想要靠近他的胸口，这样就可以凑上去吻他，“我喜欢这样，Nines。”

他实际上没能完整念出他的名字，N—iii—nes，他不在意，继续深深地吻他，舌头翻搅和Nines唇齿交缠。

Nines压低身体，性器直直顶入雌穴深处，搂紧怀中的人，停下感受被Gavin吮吸的紧致感。他的甬道又湿又热，这种奇异的感觉化为数据在处理器中波动，让他很想索取顶弄。

“感觉好么？”他低头捉住Gavin的嘴唇。

“非常。”Gavin在亲吻间点头，下体撑得满满当当，涨得要命。

Nines听到了他想要的回答，随后暴风雨般的抽插撞击Gavin的臀部，淫靡的水声混合着肉体的拍击声。Nines掐着Gavin的腿肉，rA9在上，他执拗要在Gavin腿上留下他的痕迹，强烈地想标记他成为自己的所有物。大量的优先任务纷至沓来，他不得不闭上眼。

Gavin在他怀中完全化成了一滩水，双臂无力地攀着Nines，大腿堪堪缠住Nines的背，像一只濒死的天鹅。穴肉从四面八方挤压Nines的阴茎，他整个人绝望地拼命挤进Nines的怀里，气喘吁吁地贴着Nines的脸蹭动，他努力咽下每一声甜美高亢的呻吟，而那些逸漏的抽噎几乎让Nines陷入疯狂。

Nines发出一声吼叫，手指陷进他的肉里，胯部用力地撞着他的屁股，Gavin在墙上被顶得一耸一耸。他最终还是忍不住大声哭叫，身下传来咕叽咕叽的水声。他喘得很急，软肉在Nines每一次抽离时拼命吮吸着挽留，逼得Nines一次次狠狠抽出、再狠狠捣入。

“妈的，妈的，Nines，这太——”

Nines操得凶狠，Gavin再吐不出一句完整的话语，每一次呼吸都被Nines的顶入打断，耳边都是自己断断续续的呻吟。

Gavin被欲望烧得通红，他腾出一只手拼命撸动自己的阴茎，大腿紧绷不住地发抖。

“…呃，”Nines惊讶的发现机体站立不稳，腿像被抽干力气，他不得不扶着Gavin跪到地上，即使如此他们依然没有停止交合，“Gavin，哦，Gavin，我不能——”

Gavin的腿又回到了地上，他还是比较喜欢被钉在墙上干的感觉。他的手一点点移到Nines的颈弯，轻轻环着他，让Nines能感到它们的存在。

他主动抬腰律动，热情地夹紧他体内的性器。

他来取悦他。

Nines无法再集中注意力，他只是深深看着在他身上起伏的Gavin，在Gavin扭动时背部忍不住拱起。

“—哦，哦，上帝，Gavin—”

Nines颤抖，Gavin的温热的手在他颈旁，他的模拟皮肤不知不觉褪去，点点蓝光亲吻Gavin的手。

Gavin第一次见到他褪去皮肤层的样子，Nines有些忐忑，而Gavin只是低吟着，拇指抚过连接处的弧线和肌肉流畅完美的线条。

“就是这样，”他低喃，“你看，”

你看，全都是我的。

Nines长长地吐出一口气，看着Gavin，目光迷离。

“Gavin——”他念出他的名字，嘴唇翕动。这是一个信号，他快到了，高潮的悸动在他的蓝血翻涌而上，他一遍遍重复Gavin的名字。

“为了我，”Gavin呻吟，起伏的速度越来越快，“射在里面，求你，Nines，快点——”

Nines恍惚中听到自己低吼，声音仿佛来自很遥远的地方。

Gavin重重压向他，穴肉收缩着绞紧他的阴茎，滚烫的精液喷射入Gavin的内壁。他感觉自己仿佛被灼伤，机体未能适应这种奇异的紧张感，警告信息源源不断地弹出，这一切都让他感到过载。

他感受到Gavin在他怀里呜咽，迎来今晚第二次高潮。

意识到这样一点，他清醒了一些，头抵在Gavin胸口急促地喘息，性器依然埋在他体内。他深呼吸，试图让微凉的空气帮助过热的系统恢复正常，平复过高的压力。

性，欲望，感情，组成今晚的一切。

他的内心为此颤动。

“上帝，Nines，”Gavin喃喃地开口，头靠着Nines，周围的一切好像都和他无关，他还沉浸在余韵中。“上帝，天哪，天哪。”

Nines也这么认为，这的确好极了。

“是的。”他咽了一口唾沫。

他的中央处理器快速运转，尽管他们刚刚进行了一场淋漓畅快的性爱，他依然感到不安。

他很想知道自己对Gavin而言是否仅仅是一晚的欢愉对象，他不喜欢这个结果。

他必须弄清楚。

“你想得太多了，”Gavin的鼻子亲昵地蹭着Nines的头发，深深吸气，“你还没出来呢，放松点。”

Nines轻哼，没动。

Gavin只得把自己撑起来，性器从穴口抽出，带出大量的粘液。他两只手捧着Nines的下巴，让Nines看着他的眼睛。

“这里不是说话的地方，Nines。”他的拇指拂过Nines的皮肤，皮肤层潮水般褪去，露出瓷白的表面。Gavin看着他，眼中闪闪发光。

Nines点头。

“所以，”Gavin继续开口，一副漫不经的样子，“我们一会穿好衣服回旅馆，等我们谈完，我再给你口一发，听起来怎么样？”

“什么？”Nines愕然，他怀疑自己听错了。

Gavin伸手敲了敲他的脑门，“嘿，醒醒，我们做得太狠了？”

Nines不知道如何回应，“没有，是的，我是说，我的功能一切正常。”他不擅长说谎，釱液加速流动，他感到调节器快跳出胸口。

“好吧，”Gavin才不信他的鬼话，“听着，我们会一起走出去，我不会溜走的，好吗？”他揉了揉自己的头发，表情欲言又止，“我没那么混蛋，所以废话少说，先让我缓一会，帮我穿衣服——我很确定我的腿有一段时间没法动弹，谢谢，还有——我们一起回旅馆。”

Gavin把手放在Nines头上，看着他，纠结了一会，最终叹了口气，耸了耸肩，弯下腰吻他。

他的嘴唇经过刚才的一番纠缠有些开裂，甚至有点干燥，但依然柔软而热情。这是他们今晚交换的最温柔的一吻，没有欲望，却仍旧缱绻。

Nines想他会习惯的。

“可别告诉别人我有这么好。”

Nines轻笑，延续了这个吻。那晚之后他们之间没有许下任何承诺，但Nines相信他们会有的。

迟早。

 


End file.
